Fixing a Heart
by marceline799
Summary: Smokey Bear/Flinn. Finn and Beemo visit Flame Princess. Beemo tries to get them back together.


Finn and Jake sat on the couch with nothing to do. BMO didn't have any new video games. Jake got up "I'm gonna make a sandwich," he said to himself and walked off. Finn looked around the room. "I'm gonna go out!" he called to Jake. He didn't answer. Finn took off his pajamas and put on his casual clothes, his shoes and his backpack. Finn walked to the front door "Finn, where are you going?" Finn looked down and saw BMO,

"I'm just gonna go out for a while,"

"Oh ok," BMO said sadly,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so bored Finn, there's nothing to do. I'm going to go bananas!" BMO exclaimed. Finn laughed "well you can come with me if you want," Finn suggested. BMO jumped up and down happily. "Yay BMO!" she said running out the door. Finn giggled and closed the door behind him.

They walked for a bit looking at the scenery around them. "What are we going to do, Finn?" BMO asked, Finn looked ahead and looked down at BMO, who was staring at him. "We could go to the Candy Kingdom," he said,

"Mmm,"

"What's wrong with the Candy Kingdom,"

"It's boring there," she said quickly,

"How?"

"there's nothing to do!" she exclaimed "we do nothing there, all we do is experiments and junk!" she continued. Finn looked down at the floor. She was right. "I guess you're right, BMO," Finn admitted. She nodded. "Well, where do you want to go?" Finn asked "how about... The Fire Kingdom!" she thought aloud,

"What?!" Finn said in shock "why the Fire Kingdom?"

"Because...It'll be fun and you and Flame Princess need to work things out," BMO explained. She had a point but Finn knew that it would be awkward between them, but with BMO there, she might break the silence. "Fine," he said "we'll go to the Fire Kingdom," he said in defeat. "Yay BMO!" she shouted with her hands in the air. Finn took a map out of his backpack "we just need to keep heading south-west," he indicated. BMO looked in that direction and ran. "BMO! What are you..." Finn tried stopping her but she kept running. He stuffed the map in his backpack and ran after her.

After a few minutes, Finn caught up to BMO. She stopped. "BMO...Why did you...Ugh!" Finn said out of breath. BMO told him to be quiet. She walked into the forest. The Fire Kingdom was straight ahead. "But BMO!" he yelled. He heard a 'shh' behind the trees. He jogged after BMO. She was standing infront of a tree that had a hole in it. "BMO, what are you doing? Do you wanna go to the Fire Kingdom or not?" he whispered. She gestured to the tree. Finn walked toward the tree and slowly looked in the hole. "Flambo!" he greeted. Flambo slowly woke up and glard at Finn. "It's good to see you!" Finn said "We were just on our way to the Fire Kingdom, can you cast flame shield on us?" Finn asked. Flambo stood up and rubbed his hands together. He cast the flame shield and laid down again and rolled to the other side of the tree. "Thanks Flambo," Finn said, Flambo waved him away.

Finn and BMO made their way to the Fire Kingdom. Finn took a deep breath and walked down the pathway to the castle. The guards stood at the entrance. Finn walked up to them while BMO hid in his backpack. "Why are you here?" the guard asked, stopping them from entering "we're here to see the king," Finn said strongly. "Who's we?" the guard asked. BMO peeped her head out. The guard glared at BMO. "So you were hiding someone and you weren't being honest," the guard snapped at Finn. "No, she just hid so she wouldn't get hot," he quickly explained himself. The guard stared at Finn "you may pass," the guards moved out of the way. Finn awkwardly shuffled passed the guards "phew, that was close," BMO sighed, Finn nodded. They made their way to the throne room where they saw Flame Princess sitting on the throne. BMO jumped out of his backpack and stood next to Finn. He wouldn't move. BMO saw him blushing. BMO went behind Finn and started to push him closer. "BMO, what are you..." Finn whispered. He was standing right infront of the throne with Flame Princess staring at him, he was stiff. "H-Hi F-Flame Princess, he gulped. She looked behind him and saw BMO "hello BMO," Flame Princess waved at her. "Hello," BMO waved back.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked,

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us" Finn said hoping she'd say yes,

"I don't know, I'd love to but I've got a kingdom to look after," Finn was disappointed to hear this. He looked to his left and saw Cinnamon Bun walk into the room. "Cinnamon Bun could take over," BMO suggested. Flame Princess looked at Cinnamon Bun concerned,

"Mmm," Flame Princess thought about it,

"Come on, you could burn some stuff down, and you can't exactly burn some stuff down here, all of it's already on fire" Finn said. Flame Princess giggled and looked at Finn. He smiled at her. "Mmm, okay fine," Flame Princess gave in,

"Yay!" BMO shouted,

"I'll go get changed," Flame Princess stood up and walked over to Cinnamon Bun. Finn watched them talk. He could see Cinnamon Bun glaring over at him. Finn quickly looked away. Flame Princess walked over to the elevator and went to her bedroom. Cinnamon Bun walked over to the throne and stood infront of Finn and BMO. He sat on the throne and ignored them. Finn awkwardly stood there and whistled. He could tell Cinnamon Bun was just protective of her. "Hello Cinnamon Bun," BMO said trying to break the silence,

"Hi," he said quickly and looked away. They heard the elevator doors opening, they looked over and saw Flame Princess in a long dress with long sleeves with her hair flickering in a ponytail. She flew toward them. "Well, let's go," she said.

They all awkwardly walked through the forest glancing at eachother and quickly looking away before they could see eachother looking. Finn looked at her, she looked so sophisticated. He blushed and quickly looked away. "So," Flame Princess broke the silence "what are we gonna do?" she asked "uh mayb-" Finn was broken off by his phone ringing. He took the phone out of his backpack and answered it. "Hello...Oh hi princess... Really?... We'll be there soon...Bye," Finn hung up and put the phone away,

"What's wrong?" Flame Princess asked,

"The Lemongrabs attacked the Candy Kingdom," Finn sighed,

"Are they still there?"

"Yep, we have to go there... Well atleast we have something to do now," Finn started running toward the tree house, BMO ran after Finn and jumped in his backpack. Flame Princess flew next to Finn. They ran inside the tree house and got Jake. "What's going on?... What's Flame Princess doing here?" Jake asked,

"It's a long story but the lemongrabs are attacking the Candy Kingom and we need to go save the Candy people," Finn said. Jake looked at them confused. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go kick some Lemongrab butt!"

Finn, Jake, Flame Princess and BMO made their way to the Candy Kingdom. Finn was riding on Jake's back with BMO in Finn's backpack with Flame Princess flying beside them. They went through the Pretzel draw bridge. Chaos was everywhere. They stood there in shock as Lemongrab was leading the war. The other Lemons were holding canons and firing at the Candy Kingdom. Some were attacking the Candy People and setting fire to their homes. They saw Princess Bubblegum in the castle trying to hide the Candy People. Jake stretched Finn and BMO into a window. Flame Princess followed.

They ran down the stairs to Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum looked at them in relief "Finn! Jake!" she ran up to them and hugged them "I'm so glad you're here! Why is she here?" she asked looking at Flame Princess,

"I'm here too!" BMO said peeping out of the backpack,

"Hi BMO," she waved,

"It's a long story Peebles," Finn said "but what's going on?" he asked. She looked outside and sighed,

"I don't know, he's crazy!" she sighed,

"Should we attack?" Flame Princess asked "he's pretty much destroying this place..." she pointed out,

"Yeah," she said slowly "you guys attack, I've got to do something upstairs," she explained "you come with me BMO and you three attack, I'll call Marceline so she can help," Princess Bubblegum ran upstairs and BMO followed. The Candy people kept hiding while Finn, Jake and Flame Princess watched outside waiting for Marceline.

Finn felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Marceline appear infront of them. "Hey guys, what's up?" Marceline asked, she looked outside the window "wow, what happened?" she asked more chilled out than they expected,

"The Lemongrabs are attacking," Finn said,

"Yeah, I can see that,"

"We need to attack, while Princess Bubblegum is doing something upstairs with BMO" Marceline rolled her eyes,

"Of course, so were just gonna stand here?" Marceline stared out the window. Suddenly a canon ball flew through the window. They all dodged but it hit Finn in the arm. He flew across the room "Arrgh!" Finn moaned in pain clutching his arm. Everybody ran to him "Yikes! Finn are you okay?" Marceline stared at his arm. He couldn't hear anything. All he could hear was a high pitched eerie sound, and his vision was all blurry. He could see something being waved in front of his face. Jake quickly picked him up and ran upstairs to Princess BUbblegum. "Oh no! What happened?!" Princess Bubblegum gasped with her hand over her mouth,

"Finn got hurt real bad," Marceline said,

"Bring him here, quick!" Princess Bubblegum lead them to a bed near a window. Jake put Finn on the bed. Finn was still holding his arm in pain. His vision was starting to come back and then his hearing.

Princess Bubblegum rushed over to him with a bandage. "Just leave him here for now, while I work on my experiment, you three fig-" she was cut off by Flame Princess,

"Can I stay with him for a bit," Flame princess asked, "I'll be able to help him," Princess Bubblegum stared at her,

"Fine, but then you have to help attack," she went back to her experiment table. Flame Princess looked at Jake and Marceline,

"How are we supposed to fight now, we might get hurt like Finn, you have to help," Jake told Flame Princess,

"You'll be fine, I can heal Finn, then they'll be two more instead of one," Flame Princess explained,

"Fine, but hurry," Jake and Marceline ran downstairs. Flame Princess looked out the window and saw Marceline turn into a giant monster, fighting the lemons. Jake grew big and was crushing them.

Flame princess looked down at Finn on the bed, him holding his arm in pain still, scrunching his face up. She wanted to hold his hand but she knew it would just make it worse for him. She stared at him wondering what she could do. She looked behind her and saw Princess Bubblegum working on her 'experiment'. "Don't you have something that could make it less painful for him?" Flame Princess asked. Princess Bubbblegum looked at her,

"Let me see," she turned around and went through her cupboards, she pulled out a small green bottle. "This should help," she walked over to her and handed it to her. Flame Princess grabbed it and poured it in his mouth, drip by drip. She walked back to her table and started working again with BMO.

The potion looked like it was becoming less painful for him. She leaned on the bed and leaned her head on her hand and smiled at him as he stopped scrunching up his face. "You two were really cute together," Princess Bubblegum said "too bad it didn't work out," she said continuing her experiment. Flame Princess looked at her and then back at Finn. He slowly started opening his eyes and saw Flame Princess sitting there. Flame Princess smiled at him "hi, how does your arm feel?" she asked. He looked around the room confused,

"Better, it still hurts though," he said,

"I thought so," she said. She looked at his arm "lye down," she said noticing him slowly sitting up. He laid back down again "I hope this works," she said under her breath. She leaned forward forward and kissed him on the forehead. His face went bright red as she left a little burn mark on his forehead. She unravelled the bandage and saw how damaged his arm was. It was broken. She slowy put her hand where the ball hit and it slowly healed his arm. He was surprised it didn't burn him. Princess Bubblegum was just as surprised as he was, "how come you didn't burn me?" Finn asked her amazed,

"I'm not sure but I have healing powers, I've done it to Cinnamon Bun before," she explained. Finn quickly kissed her cheek. She blushed.

They made their way downstairs and opened the door to outside. Marceline attacked alot of lemons and Jake crushed alot. Flame Princess joined in by flying up into the air and flew passed lemons throwing fire balls at them. Finn pulled out his sword and attacked them.

After a while, all the lemons were either burnt, crushed, dead, or unconcious. The last one left was Lemongrab, he looked at them nervously and ran out of the Candy Kingdom. "That's right Lemongrease and don't come back!" Marceline yelled at him. They all high fived eachother and went back into the Candy Kingdom. They sat in the middle of the floor while all the other candy people were leaning against the walls and on eachother. Princess Bubblegum ran down the stairs with a box in her arms while BMO was following behind. She went into the middle of the floor. "People of the Candy kingdom, if anybody is hurt, please make a straight line and I will heal you along with Flame Princess". Flame Princess was surprised and stood next to Princess Bubblegum. There were two straight lines, equally full. Marceline was at the end of Princess Bubblegums line while Finn and Jake were in Flame Princess'. Flame Princess was nearly done, Finn was the last person in line, he walked up to her and showed her his wounds. "You've gotten hurt alot today, haven't you?" Flame Princess smiled. Finn smiled back,

"Yep," he lefted up his arm and she healed his. They walked off together and sat down.

Marceline left a few minutes later and Princess Bubblegum thanked them for helping. Finn sat on Jake and put BMO in his backpack again. Flame Princess flew next to Finn and they smiled at eachother. They made it to the treehouse. Jake and BMO went inside and Finn and Flame Princess stayed outside. "Stay here, one sec," Finn rushed inside. About a minute later, Finn came out with oven mits on,

"What are you doing?" Flame Princess asked,

"Just in case," Finn said. "Wanna go to the beach?" Finn asked,

"Sure," Flame Princess agreed. They walked for a while and passed the forest Flambo was in "stay here," he said. He ran inside the forest while Flame Princess waited. He came out and he had flame shield on. "Let's go," he said gesturing to the beach while taking off the oven mits.

After a while, they were sitting on the jetti at the beach. They watched the sun set with their legs dangling off the edge. "Today was fun," Finn said happily,

"And intense," Flame Princess added,

"Yeah," Finn laughed "It was good catching up with you, FP," he smiled at her,

"Yeah it was fun, thanks for bringing me into it," she giggled,

"By the way, thanks for saving my arm back there," he said "it would have sucked if I lost it," Finn sighed,

"That would have been terrible," she said looking at his arm. She grabbed his hand and held it. Finn squeezed her hand and smiled at her. They watched the sun until it fully set. They started walking back to the Fire Kingdom still holding hands. They walked into the Fire Kingdom and passed the guards. They saw Cinnamon Bun sitting on the throne, glaring at Finn. He quickly let go of her hand and they walked toward the throne. Flame Princess went upstairs and changed. Cinnamon Bun was staring at Finn the whole time she was getting changed. She came back in her Flame King outfit with her crown. "You are relieved, Cinnamon Bin," he stood up and walked away. She sat down on the throne and looked at Finn,

"Thanks again for today Finn, it was really fun. Just what I needed," she said,

"You're welcome," he said "we should hang out again sometime," he continued,

"Ofcourse," she smiled,

"I got to go now, Jake would be waiting," he sais slowling walking away,

"Wait Finn," Flame Princess stopped him,

"Yeah.." he said looking back at her. She walked up to him, "I'll see you tomorrow?" she said,

"Yeah, sure," she threw her arms around him, leaned in and kissed him. Finn's face was bright red "so, I'll see you tomorrow," he peeped,

"Mhm," she said blushing. She walked back to her throne. He walked toward the main door and opened it. He looked back at Flame Princess and she winked at him. He walked out of the Fire Kingdom just in time for the flame shield to wear off. At that moment he knew they worked it out.


End file.
